SuiCiDe CauSeS HeaRTBReaK
by orangesandrin
Summary: Miki comes back to the grave where Iroha was buried And remembers everything that happened. rated T because of suicide


**Sorry to all you Piko fans (**If there are**) and Iroha fans(**I was also sad that she committed suicide T.T**)**

**All I own is the story. I do not own Vocaloid but if I did Gakupo would have been long dead**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night. I was at the graveyard. Today is the day that I would mourn for someone special to me a friend no not just a friend she was my best friend her name is Iroha. Iroha was everything to me she was smart, nice and sweet and most specially she's my best friend. She was never meant to die. She only died because of that jerk. If I'm telling you about this and you don't understand then I will tell you the entire story.<p>

It all began last year during the first semester. The most popular guy in class,Piko asked Iroha out. I hated him because of him I don't even have time with Iroha anymore. When I see them together I usually see them on their so called dates. They would go to a restaurant, laugh, give each other a peck on the cheek and then go home at least Iroha did but Piko still had another date with another girl. When I found out about this I told Iroha but all she said was.

Shut up your just jealous because Piko liked me and not you now get out of my way Iroha yelled at me

That really hurt since one part of that was true I was jealous but not jealous of Iroha. I was jealous of Piko. I really cherished the memories that Iroha and I spent together. All the laughter we shared the hardship that we went through. I really wanted to go back but I can't and the cause of that was because of that man whore or the person you call Piko.

Several days later Iroha wouldn't even talk nor look at me. Even if I said hi to her she would just ignore me. All she'll do was to spend time with Piko. She was really in love that she doesn't even listen to the teachers anymore.

On that very same day during recess I saw Piko kissing girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. If I remember clearly her name was Lily. It also came into my mind that he was cheating Iroha over two girls the other girl had green hair and green eyes. The worst part was I see that Iroha is coming this way so I decided to hide. She saw that her face was full of shock, sadness and anger.

You were cheating on me for her! I can't believe this. Let me ask you something who do you want me or her I heard someone shouting I believe that was Iroha's voice

Shut up you bitch. Obviously he likes me Lily said.

Stay away from this. Now Piko answer me Iroha said

Sorry Iroha I really like you but I love Lily more Piko said

I hope your happy with her then then I saw Iroha with tears running across her face. When I saw that I was immensely angry at that man whore. Then I got a text message from Iroha

_ Sorry Miki please forgive me for shouting at you. Please forgive me for what I'm going to do. I will always love you and goodbye _

At first I didn't know what that meant but then I saw a flash of pink fall down the window. When I looked down the window I saw Iroha covered in blood. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I saw her she was still breathing slightly then she was trying to say something to me

Sorry Miki If I only listened to you Iroha said and I looked at her realizing those were her last words

Iroha I shouted Please, please don't leave me we were supposed to best friends forever as I realized tears were running across my face. I couldn't control myself I kept crying. Then I saw that Iroha's other friends were here also crying for her death.

At her funeral most of her friends was there as I counted there was Rin, Len, Miku , Teto, Luka, Kaito and I even saw Piko that damned bastard he was the cause of her death and even had guts to come to Iroha's funeral with his girlfriend.

As her parents were done with their speech they asked if anyone would want to say some words before the funeral ends. I stood up and started speaking Iroha was a nice and caring girl. She was always willing to help others. Yesterday she died due to suicide. She was never meant to die. I remembered her last words to me were Sorry Miki If I only listened to you. Now Im seeing that the person responsible for her death is here to Piko, Lily thank you for breaking her heart now if you could please die maybe I'll be happier

Ever since that day I will always hate him. I really hope you die Piko I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry that Piko was the antagonist and Iroha died I am really sorry to you fans out there <strong>

**- Sincerely Ri-chan**


End file.
